la bella y la bestia
by Ikiro Zuyiname
Summary: una historia de amor, un cuento infinito que acaba en tragedia... ¿lograra alcanzar la luz y huir de la oscuridad? song-fic,MP,YAOI


**HE VENIDO Y ME E TRAIDO UN SOG-FIC ^^**

**No me hubiese atrevió a aparecerme por aquí sin nada bueno que mostrar, realmente no se si sea bueno pero eso lo juzgan ustedes**

**Titulo: La bella y la bestia**

**Cansino: La bella y la bestia**

**Intérprete: Porta **

**Autor: Ikiro Zuyiname**

**Redacción: Ikiro Zuyiname**

''_el amor es algo infinito… pero no por eso eterno''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname **

**Espero que les guste...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Dos chicos de 14 años caminaban rumbo a sus casas, uno muy nervioso gracias a la presencia del otro

-nee Goenji… - llamo exacerbado al otro, este giro para mirarlo detenerse, así que hiso lo mismo

-¿sucede algo Kazemaru?- pregunto preocupado, su amigo sudaba y estaba muy rojo, jugaba con dos de sus dedos mientras miraba el piso-kaze…-

-¡tu me gustas mucho Goenji!- soltó con los ojos cerrados sorprendiendo al más alto, tapo rápidamente su boca deseando no haberlo dicho de esa manera tan desesperada, bajo su cabeza totalmente aterrado-lo siento yo- el otro tomo las manos de Ichirouta y atrajo su cuerpo dándole así, un dulce beso

-también me gustas Kazemaru- correspondió con una sonrisa el goleador de fuego, ambos se abrazaron y terminaron su recorrido tomados de la mano, como novios pero… ¿habrá sido lo correcto?

**Es sólo una historia más...**

**La Bella y la Bestia**

**Ella era bella,**

**Frágil como una rosa,**

**Él era una bestia**

**Esclavo de sus impulsos**

Se encontraban el los vestidores cambiándose, eran los últimos así que no había nadie mas

-¿quieres salir después del entrenamiento?-pregunto Shiuya a su ángel de cabellos azules, este se encontraba de espaldas quitándose la camisa blanca del uniforme deportivo

-me encantaría-respondió contento-ah!…Shi-shiuya- su piel se erizo, su novio estaba tras el abrazándolo por la cintura y besando su cuello-e-espera ahh!- suspiro con fuerza al sentir la lengua de su novio pasar por todo su cuello

-¿Qué estás haciendo Goenji?- pregunta de manera reprobatoria un chico de cabellos verdes, tez morena y ojos negros entrando a los vestidores, el aludido se dio cuenta de su presencia y se separa con algo de fastidio de su chico

-¿no deberías estar ya en el entrenamiento Midorikawa?- pregunto molesto el goleador

-me pidieron que los viniera a buscar- lo miro igual o hasta más molesto y luego hablando su expresión para observar a su amigo de cabellos largos-será mejor que te des prisa Kazemaru- Goenji entendió perfectamente las miradas del de cabellos verdes, se acerco a la puerta pero antes le giño el ojo a su chico el cual se sonrojo un poco, luego se fue dejando solos a los peli largos-¿Qué se suponen que hacían?- cuestiono algo desubicado Midorikawa una vez que sintió la lejanía del goleador estrella, el otro se coloco rápidamente la camisa de su uniforme de soccer y se encamino a la salida junto a su amigo

-no hacíamos nada malo-

-no me agrada tu relación con Goenji. Kazemaru, simplemente tiene algo que me da mala espina- confeso recibiendo un ceño fruncido por parte del de cabellos azules

-escúchame Midorikawa- dijo deteniendo su andar, cosa que imito el aludido-eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero, pero no permitiré que digas ese tipo de cosas, y menos de Goenji. El me quiere y yo lo quiero, punto-

-y porque eres mí mejor amigo trato de protegerte-

-a mi no me va a pasar lo que a ti con Gazelle, o Suzuno, o como se llame ¿lo entiendes? Shiuya jamás me engañaría- eso fue un golpe muy bajo y él lo sabía, pero se dio cuenta de sus palabras tarde-mido yo…-

-está bien, déjalo así ¿sí?-

-¿Midorikawa quiere entrenar conmigo?- pregunto un chico de cabellos rojos, tez pálida y ojos jade que se acercaba a la escena

-por supuesto Hiroto- le respondió caminando hacia él, y dejando a Kazemaru seguir su camino hacia los demás algo aflijido por su error, pero luego se disculparía

**Único día que les ataron esposas**

**Ya no eran niños,**

**Crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos**

-es el mejor regalo de aniversarios de todos- dijo muy contento Goenji a Ichirouta colocándose su regalo de aniversario que era un collar con un dije en forma de Taco (zapato para jugar soccer), ya que hoy cumplían 8 años de noviazgo-es mi turno de darte el tuyo- aviso levantándose de la silla y acercándose a su novio

-no tienes que darme nada-

-eso te dije yo y me insististe así que no te quejes-dijo en son de broma logrando sacar unas cuantas risitas a Kazemaru

-de acuerdo-

-cierra los ojos- el de cabellos azules obedeció y recibió un dulce beso por parte del otro-esta era la primera parte, y ahora la segunda- se arrodillo en una pierna al frente de Ichirouta y le tomo la mano izquierda, con la mano libre saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita roja-ábrelos- luego de abrir su ojo su impresión era grandísima-¿Ichirouta, te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida junto a este desastre que tienes como novio?- dijo esto mientras habría la cajita dejando ver un hermoso anillo plateado, los ojos del nombrado se cristalizaron por la emoción

-yo…acepto, siempre lo hice-responde, Goenji le coloca el anillo en su cuarto dedo y se levanta besándolo con mucha pasión

**Todo marchaba bien,**

**O eso parecía en su primera luna de miel**

**Juró serle de por vida fiel**

**Y ella a él,**

**Una historia como otra cualquiera (sí)**

**Quién les ve y quién les viera**

**Pero el tiempo pasa**

**Y las relaciones se agotan**

**Se cansan,**

**Ella ni lo nota**

**Porque esta ciega,**

**Ciega de amor**

Muchas cosas ocurrieron ese día, el tan esperado día de la boda, Kazemaru escucho una pequeña conversación de Hiroto y Midorikawa donde el primero le proponía por milésima vez ser su novio y como este aceptaba con un ''¿si digo que si vas a dejar de molestarme?'' si, muchas cosas sucedieron ese día. Cuando finalizo, una luna de miel que nuca olvidarían mesclado con unas palabras hermosas y una noche de pasión era lo que completaría la vida de ambos, o al menos eso pensaba Kazemaru

Pasaron los meses y las cosas se tornaban algo diferentes, comenzaron a vivir junto, Goenji trabajaba como auxiliar en la sala de emergencias en el Hospital Central Inazuma, Kazemaru aun estudiaba en la universidad la carrera de leyes, pero siempre tenía tiempo para su esposo, aun así lo sentía dístate.

El timbre del departamento indico que alguien había llegado, Kazemaru camino hacia la puerta principal y vio por el orificio de la misma; era Midorikawa

-adelante- dijo luego de abrir la puerta-pasa por favor-el chico de cabellos verdes obedeció sin rechistar, estaba muy emocionado de ver a su amigo y viceversa. Ambos se sentaron en el mueble de la sala, Ichirouta había preparado un poco de té y se dispusieron a hablar

-y bien… ¿Cómo estuvo tu luna de miel?- y así estuvieron toda la tarde, un tema tras otro, resulta que Midorikawa descubrió en ese poco tiempo que amaba a Hiroto y también esperaba que hubiese boda

-me alegro mucho por ti- en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y un ''ya llegue'' se escucho-Shiuya- saludo contento Ichirouta levantándose para recibir a su esposo, se acerco a él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-Goenji- nombro Ryuuji sin muchas ganas

-Midorikawa- se miraron a los ojos si expresión alguna, Ichirouta sintió la tención del lugar y la escena acumularse, así que decidió romperla

-Hiroto y Midorikawa se casaran dentro de poco- comento rápidamente

-espero que hayas elegido bien Midorikawa- dijo Goenji mientras se dirigía a su habitación dispuesto a cambiarse, el ceño de Ryuuji se frunció por aquel comentario

-¿no puedes tratar de ser amable una vez?- regaño Kazemaru a su amigo

-¿Por qué es mi culpa?-

**Pero no aguanta la monotonía**

**Ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía**

**O eso les decía a sus colegas de copas**

**''Suelo irme con otras, pero ella ni lo nota''**

Eran las 11:45 pm, Goenji se encontraba con dos de sus compañeros de trabajo y amigos en un bar

-¿así que es hermafrodita? Wow Akio te felicito- decía un hombre de cabellos morados y largos a un castaño de moica-¿cuándo nacerá?- pregunto interesado

-relájate Tobitaka, apenas tiene 7 semanas- respondió sonriente y con gracia por el interés de su amigo. Noto que Shiuya permaneció callado desde el momento en que inicio ese tema-y tu Goenji, ¿no piensas tener niños?-

-hahaha ¿le preguntas eso a él?- se anticipo Seiya a lo que Fudou lo miro extrañado

-no quiero hijos aun- respondió Goenji sin mucho interés-tengo otros planes- dijo mirando a un joven que bailaba en la pista con otro, era de cabellos grisáceos y su acompañante era exactamente igual a él, solo que su pelo era rosa-¿ese no es Fubuki?- pregunto a sus amigos pero sin dejar de observar al chico

-¿el pasante de sala 2?- pregunto Tobitaka buscándolo con la vista-si, si es, y ese debe ser su hermano- Goenji sonrió complacido por la respuesta

-yo me voy, Yuuto me ara dormir en la calle si llego muy tarde, adiós chicos, Tobitaka salúdame a Tonamaru y tu a Kazemaru- dicho esto se fue

-yo también me voy- aviso Seiya levantándose-y tu deberías hacer lo mismo y dejarte de jueguitos, recuerda que estas casado- Goenji hiso caso omiso a sus palabras *si no cuidas lo que tienes lo vas a perder* pensó su amigo observándolo-te veré mañana- finalizo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

Goenji solo sonrió, se levanto de su asiento y se encamino hacia la pista de baile

-disculpa- le dijo amablemente, el chico de cabellos grisáceos dejo de bailar y voltio a verlo-¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?- pregunto sonriente

**Bella estaba ciega**

**Pero no era tonta,**

**Ya dudaba**

**Tantas noches solas**

**Cuantas horas de la madrugada**

**La primera vez fue la más dolorosa,**

**Te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa**

**Y es que el perdón será tu debilidad**

-¿Go-goenji?- pregunto Kazemaru adormilado, eran las 03:33 de la madrugada y por lógica estaba durmiendo, pero una luz que provenía de afuera de la habitación lo despertó, producto de dejar la puerta abierta. El aludido entro sigiloso a la habitación y se acerco a la cama, se acomodo junto a su esposo y acerco su rostro al de él para besarlo-¿Dónde estabas? Son las… tres de la mañana- dijo observando el reloj que posaba en la mesa de noche junto a la cama

-discúlpame cielo, es que Fudou nos dio la noticia de que su esposo espera un bebe y se me paso la hora- se excuso obviamente, mintiendo

-¿Yuuto esta embarazado? Qué alegría-dijo sonriente-bueno, te perdono esta vez, pero llámame antes ¿sí?- pidió como niño chiquito, cosa que le hiso gracia a Goenji, este asintió, le beso la frente y le acerco un objeto que mantenía escondido tras su espalda; una rosa azul, Kazemaru emocionando, abrazo a su esposo

-te lo prometo-

**Pero lo que pasa una vez**

**Siempre sucede una vez más**

**Este cuento no es eterno**

**Debo salir ponerle un fin**

**Ser más fuerte que esa bestia**

**Debo salir**

**Quiero vivir**

**Quiero vivir**

Pero nunca fue así, cada vez llegaba mas y mas tarde, era más frio y distante, cuando Kazemaru trataba de preguntarle sobre su trabajo este lo ignoraba olímpicamente, repetidas veces le alzo la voz callándolo, estaba horrorizado, ya no conocía a su esposo, pero aun así lo amaba y hacia lo mejor posible para no molestarlo. Los gritos irracionales por todo y por nada eran algo de todos los días, las llamadas misteriosas, los ''tengo demasiado trabajo así que llegare tarde'' sabia que algo pasaba, pero quería creer que todas sus especulaciones eran falsa, que el que su amado este así es por el trabajo, *si, tiene que ser eso* se respondía mentalmente

¿Eso tenía que ser verdad?... Pero no

**Hay tantas cicatrices ya no puedo más**

**Me duelen las entrañas**

**De tanto sangrar...**

**No existe maquillaje que pueda tapar**

**Este moretón que es mi corazón**

**Ya no sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar**

**Ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar**

**El peso de estos años me doblan la edad**

**En cada rincón tengo un bofetón**

**Dime que esto no ha pasado**

**Tú dime que lo abre olvidado**

**Mañana todo habrá cambiado**

**Y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo**

-Kazemaru- saludo Midorikawa a su amigo, el cual le había abierto la puerta para dejarlo entrar-¿sucede algo?- dijo ya sentado en el sofá

-no, estoy bien no te preocupes- dijo sonriendo forzosamente, la realidad es que nada estaba bien, pero no podía decirle, sabía que a Midorikawa aun no le agradaba del todo su matrimonio con Goenji, solo le daría motivos para odiarlo más-¿Cómo te ha ido últimamente?- pregunto cambiando el tema, Ryuuji no estaba muy convencido pero no quiso darle más vueltas

-ya tenemos fecha para la boda- el otro amplio su sonrisa-será pequeña por lo que no habrán muchos invitados, no me gustan la extravagancias- haciendo un adema con la mano, el otro se rio por lo bajito

-si claro- ambos comenzaron a reír por el comentario-¿Hiroto te lo pidió cierto?-

-no quería algo muy grande y yo respete su decisión- Kazemaru alzo una ceja

-¿Qué le pediste?-conocía muy bien a su amigo, sabía que había pedido algo a cambio

-eso es un secreto- Ichirouta prefirió no preguntar más, probablemente estaba refiriéndose a la noche de bodas, y definitivamente no quería saber que era lo que Ryuuji tenía planeado-hablando de todo- hiso una pequeña pausa-¿Dónde está Goenji?- Kazemaru callo, la realidad es que había salido hace ya barias horas y no dijo a donde iba-¿no lo sabes verdad?- pregunto fastidiado, él sabía que Goenji tenía algo que simplemente no le agradaba, pero no sabía que

-si lo sé-respondió rápidamente- dijo que iba a ver a su hermana y su padre-mintió

-¿y porque no lo dijiste antes?- cuestiono de inmediato, sabía que su amigo mentía-Kazemaru…-

-ya es tarde- lo interrumpió-debo ir a preparar la cena-aviso levantándose de su asiento y caminando a la cocina

-_Kazemaru-_susurro quien aun permanecía en la sala

**Sé que me quieres mi vida**

**Yo sé que no habrá más heridas**

**Mañana será un nuevo día**

**Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo**

**Empiezan las discusiones,**

**Parece que a él no le gustan,**

**Se vuelve insensible y agresivo**

**Y a Bella le asusta**

**Lágrimas caían, tras un empujón**

**Y el primer puñetazo,**

**Te conformas con un perdón**

**Y un simple abrazo**

-so-solo quiero saber, por-porque llegaste tarde ayer... ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto aterrado, su esposo estaba fuera de sí, comenzó a gritarle y a insultarlo

-¡yo he estado trabajando mientras tú te quedas aquí sin hacer nada!-le grito acercándose a el

-¡eso no es cierto!... sabes que estoy estudiando, y no me digas que no hago nada ¡porque…!- iba a continuar pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara, asiendo que trastabillara para finalmente tumbarlo en el suelo

Todo se quedo en silencio, un silencio que pareció eterno para ambos, Kazemaru se levanto con lentitud siendo ayudado por el otro

-yo… perdóname- pidió desesperado mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos en un abrazo

Eso no iba a volver a pasar, eso no tenía que volver a pasar…

-_descuida_-

…pero…

**No quieres darle importancia**

**Porque no quieres perderlo**

**Pero sientes impotencia**

**Y a la vez pánico y miedo**

**No puedes creerlo todavía,**

**Después de tantos años**

**''Te preguntas di que te has caído en el baño''**

-muy buenas tardes Kazemaru- saludo contento Midorikawa, sorprendiendo al aludido

-Midorikawa, ¿no estabas en tu luna de miel?- pregunto extrañado por la presencia de su amigo en su casa, se había casado hace dos semanas y ya había vuelto. Al entrar, se sentaron como de costumbre en el sillón de la sala

-conoces la vida de un oficial de policía, Hiroto debía volver al trabajo, además, no puedo dejar el estudio por mucho tiempo, mis alumnos me necesitan- decía sonriente, en realidad no le molestaba haber tenido a luna de miel corta, después de todo tenía toda una vida para estar con su esposo-¿y cómo te fue en estas últimas semanas?- Kazemaru permaneció callado unos segundos, la verdad es que no la había pasado del todo bien

-estoy por acabar mi tesis, este semestre fue el más duro pero al fin lograre obtener mi título- comento a lo que ambos sonrieron

-estoy muy feliz por ti- y era cierto, pero hay algo que lo inquietaba, y nunca podía dejar de preguntarlo por mas que le molestara a su amigo-¿Cóm

o estas con Goenji?- Kazemaru cambio su expresión a una más seria, como si no se esperara esa pregunta, comenzó a mirar hacia todas direcciones y luego se levanto rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Ryuuji

-traeré un poco de té- aviso de improviso y comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina, Midorikawa se quedo completamente impresionado, ese no era su amigo, además…*ahora que lo pienso*

-Kazemaru- lo llamo caminando detrás de él, y pudo notar algo mas, su caminar era diferente, mas retraído, como si estuviese en una casa embrujada y esperas a que aparezca el siguiente fantasma, se acerco lo suficiente a él y le toco la espalda para que volteara

-ah-se quejo Ichirouta, abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba recordando algo que había tratado de olvidar... la noche en la que Shiuya llego subido de copas, se acerco a Kazemaru con la intensión de besarlo pero él lo rechazaba porque estaba ebrio, hasta el punto en el que todo se salió de control; Goenji comenzó a gritarle y lo tomo con fuerza por los hombros, arrojándolo con aun más fuerza contra la pared numerosas veces… mordió su labio para oprimir sus gemidos de dolor, volteo y fingió una sonrisa a su amigo, quien lo miraba espantado-¿verde o negro?- pregunto refiriéndose al té

-¿Qué sucedió con tu cara?- cuestiono Midorikawa ignorando la primera pregunta, Ichirouta abrió sus ojos y giro su cara hacia un lado, Ryuuji aprovecho ese descuido para tomarle una mejilla y ver como el otro hacia una pequeña mueca de dolor preocupándolo, comenzó a sobarla con cuidado pero Kazemaru le quito la mano de su mejilla y se volteo quedando de espaldas a Midorikawa. Cuando este miro su mano, en sus dedos había algo muy extraño-¿ma…quillaje?-

**El silencio no te ayuda,**

**Sé que no sabes que hacer,**

**Sabes que fue la primera**

**Y no será la última vez**

**Créeme sé que no quieres más problemas**

**Pero no te quedes en silencio**

**Si tu marido te pega**

El de cabellos verdes estaba algo consternado ¿Por qué rayos su amigo usaba maquillaje? Le miro detenidamente o poco de cara que podía ver ya que Kazemaru trataba de ocultarla con su cabello, el silencio reino en la cocina, nadie dijo nada, Ichirouta se dispuso a hervir agua en una hoya para preparar fideos, saco de la nevera vegetales para acompañarlos con la carne que minutos antes de que Midorikawa llegara había montado con agua para ablandarla y comenzó a picarlos, luego tomo una hoya un poco más pequeña y comenzó a hervir agua allí, la cual seria para el té. Ryuuji estaba arto, sabía que Kazemaru formaría un alboroto y lo reprendería por decir esas cosas pero, era su mejor amigo, quería verlo feliz y bien, tenía que hacerlo

-¿me vas a explicar o tendré que preguntarlo?- inquiero atento a cada movimiento por parte de su amigo, quien no parecía prestarle atención ya que continuaba con su tarea de preparar la comida-¿y bien?- continuo algo más molesto que antes, pero Ichirouta hacia caso omiso a sus interrogantes-Kazemaru Ichirouta ¿podrías explicarme porque llevas puesto maquillaje? O ¿Por qué me evades? O mejor aun ¿por qué no quieres admitir que lo que te sucede es por culpa de…?-

-¡suficiente!- exigió el ludido cortante, batuqueando el cuchillo que mantenía en mano contra la tabla que utiliza para picar. Se giro en su eje para encarar al fin a su amigo el cual mantenía un semblante de sorpresa en su rostro, Ichirouta quería estallar en llanto, quería pedir, no, suplicar ayuda, esta situación ya lo estaba comenzando a enloquecer, pero quería creer que solo era una cuestión pasajera, que acabaría pronto y que todo volvería a la normalidad-¡Shiuya no tiene nada que ver en esto¡- dijo al tiempo en que tomaba un pañuelo de cocina que se encontraba en el mesón tras él, humedecerlo un poco y limpiarse la mejilla izquierda con cuidado, quitando el maquillaje colocado para esconder un moretón bajo su ojo, el cual se veía antiguo-¡esto!- dijo señalado el moretón viendo a su impresionado amigo-¡esto me lo hice yo mismo por torpe!...- agacho su cabeza y cambio a una expresión de tristeza, odiaba mentirle a su amigo-… caí en el baño cuando lo limpiaba, resbale y me golpee con el lavabo, eso fue todo- lo que por supuesto era una real, estúpida y completa mentira. Midorikawa no cavia de su impresión, pero no era idiota

-¿vas a decirme que te caíste en el baño?-

-¡es la verdad!- mintió descaradamente, por supuesto que ese tipo de golpes no los hace un simple lavabo, pero no se le ocurría nada inteligente para decir.

**Porque no le perteneces,**

**Te mereces mucho más**

**Sobre ti no tienen autoridad**

**Se la das y él se crece**

-necesitas ayuda, ¡entiéndelo por favor!- pidió suplicante Midorikawa por enésima vez a su amigo-Goenji…-

-¡te digo que pares Midorikawa, es suficiente!-corto a su amigo, estaban discutiendo desde hace ya más de 15 minutos y ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarle -¡Si tanto odias a Shiuya tal vez…!- iba a terminar la oración pero la puerta principal sonó, ambos chicos salieron de la cocina y notaron a un serio Goenji entrar a su hogar, Kazemaru comenzó a temblar y Midorikawa lo noto, camino a paso lento en dirección en donde se encontraba su esposo y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla, pudo ser adorable para cualquiera pero ese beso estaba lleno de terror y desesperación infinita

-¿Qué escándalo era ese? Se podía escuchar desde el corredor- hablo el recién llegado mientras miraba con severidad a Ichirouta

-¿ya no me saludas?- pregunto Midorikawa tratando de cambiar el tema-también me alegra verte- dijo con sarcasmo

-¿Cómo está Hiroto? ¿Aun siguen juntos o ya se aburrió de ti?- soltó con veneno

-está bien gracias por preguntar, por cierto ¿trabajabas?-

-no creo que eso te interese-

-claro que si, Kazemaru necesita tu atención, me comento que…-

-Midorikawa, por favor- interrumpió a su amigo nuevamente

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no lo sabe?-

-¿saber qué?- pregunto Shiuya a su esposo

-solo mira su cara- indico el de cabellos verdes, al hacerlo noto la antigua herida que le había hecho a Ichirouta-¿no la habías visto?-

-yo… me caí en el baño- dijo Kazemaru a su esposo, el cual le había pedido que tomara eso como excusa

-descuida, no se ve tan mal, en unos días desaparecerá-

-¡¿es en serio?-Midorikawa estaba más que exasperado

**No puedes detenerle,**

**No puedes defenderte,**

**No puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte**

-Midorikawa- llamo con firmeza el que decía ser su mejor amigo-te lo he repetido muchas veces, no tolerare que te metas en nuestras vidas, si sigues así tendré que pedirte que no vuelas a venir- fueron las palabras que creyó nunca pronunciaría, estaba corriendo a su mejor amigo por tener toda la razón, se sentía horriblemente mal por eso, la cara de Ryuuji no mostraba más que decepción, tristeza y ¿porque no?, lastima.

-si es lo que quieres- el de cabellos verdes camina hacia la puerta principal, miro la sonrisa en los labios de Goenji y enfureció mas, luego miro los ojos de Kazemaru y pudo notar algo en ellos, ese brillo que deslumbraba antes, ya no estaba

-lo siento- se disculpo Ichirouta al tiempo en el que Midorikawa abría la puerta y salía cerrándola tras de si

-_no…yo lo siento_-susurro Ryuuji con solo una idea en la cabeza; algo malo iba a ocurrir esa noche, lo presentía

-¿le dijiste algo?- pregunto Goenji mientras se acercaba rápidamente a un aterrado Kazemaru

**Cada día más normal**

**Pasar del amor al odio,**

**Se convirtió en algo habitual**

**Otro mal episodio**

En la noche…

Tal vez su amigo tenía razón, tal vez lo mejor era dejar a quien lo ata en un mundo de dolor y sufrimiento y salir de esa película de terror… tal vez debió decírselo con alguien al lado, tal vez debió ser más fuerte.

-¡¿quieres dejarme?-

Goenji perdió el control por completo nuevamente, toma Kazemaru por el cuello y lo empujo golpeándolo contra la pared, este dio un grito tremendo de dolor ya que su espalda aun no estaba del todo sana, cayó al suelo rebotando antes en la mesa de centro la cual tenía un florero que cayó con él, impactándose en su cara provocándole pequeños cortes superficiales, como pudo trato de levantarse pero el dolor se lo impedía, logrando girar para comenzar a arrastrarse hacia el teléfono más cercano

-¡vuelve que aun no hemos acabado do hablar!-

Ichirouta logro llegar a su habitación y cerro con pestillo la puerta, se apoyo de el picaporte para tratar de levantarse, trastabillo hacia la ama escuchando los fuertes golpes a la puerta y los incesantes gritos de Shiuya, tomo el teléfono de la mesita de noche y lo levanto, presiono un par de números desesperado porque contestaran

-''moshi moshi''-se escucho al otro lado de la línea

-Midorikawa- nombro aliviado el de cabellos azules

-''si soy yo, ¿sucede algo?, suenas extraño ¿qué pasa?''-

-Midorikawa yo…- decía entre llanto muy desesperado, de repente la puerta se abre de una manera estrepitosa y Ryuuji escucha el sonido-ayúdame, por favor, auxilio yo…- Goenji le quita el teléfono de las manos y lo lanza lejos, toma con fuerza el ante brazo de Ichirouta y lo lleva nuevamente a la sala-¡no, no por favor! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Suéltame!- pedía sin ser escuchado

-¡¿Kazemaru?-llamaba Ryuuji a su amigo realmente preocupado, colgó rápidamente el teléfono y con esa misma rapidez tomo su ropa para vestirse dispuesto a ir al departamento de Kazemaru

-¿Ryuuji?... ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto un desnudo y adormilado peli rojo-son la 2:15 de la madrugada me quieres explicar ¿a donde se supone que vas?- se sentó en la cama mientras rascaba uno de sus ojos

-me llamo Kazemaru-

-¿no que te había echado de su casa…hoy?-

-no hay tiempo para eso Hiroto, está en problemas, probablemente en peligro y todo es por ese idiota de Goenji- decía mientras se colocaba un suéter y su chaqueta morada-¿vas a venir o no?- Midorikawa era una persona terca, era mejor no contradecirlo, Kiyama se levanto para vestirse, luego tomo las lleves de su auto y junto a Midorikawa se dirigió a el departamento de Ichirouta, noto que su ruidoso compañero permanecía callado, quizás…no esté exagerando

**Bestia no te quiere**

**Pero quiere que seas suya**

**Para siempre**

Kazemaru no podía con su ser, tenia moretones en todo su cuerpo y su ropa esta manchada de sangre, Goenji lo tomo por el cuello y lo pego contra la pared evitando que el oxigeno llegara a los pulmones, mirando a los ojos, esos ojos almendrados que lo habían cautivado durante su niñez. Comenzó a alzarlo hasta el punto en el que Ichirouta se encontrara de cuclillas

''**¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie entiendes!''**

-shi…shiu-trataba de articular Kazemaru, pero al tener la mano de Goenji en su cuello se le complicaba el poder decir palabra

-¡no permitiré que me dejes, tu eres solo mío!- grito mientras presionaba mas el cuello del de cabellos azules, no lo soportaba mas, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, sentí que se desvanecería en cualquier momento

-¿quieres darte prisa?- pedía Midorikawa desesperado a un estresado Hiroto, su teléfono comenzó a sonar así que contesto -moshi moshi…aja… ¿nadie contesta?... intento llamar a la puerta- mientras as hablaba por teléfono mas se veía espantado-¿Cómo que muchos gritos?... e-entiendo, no se preocupe… gra-gracias por avisarme señora yukisama-dicho eso colgó

-¿Qué quería la vecina de Kazemaru contigo a las 2:30 de la madrugada?-

-llama a la policía- pidió aterrado

-pero que- permaneció callado, no le gusto para nada la cara de Midorikawa. Tomo su teléfono y llamo a la jefatura, más específicamente, su jefe-¿bueno, padre? Necesito patrullas cerca de la 29, en el edificio 7 de la zona… ¿porque?-miro preocupado a su esposo-…posible de asesinato-

**Bella no podía más,**

**El cada día era más bestia**

**Cuando ella quiso hablar**

**ya era demasiado tarde,**

**se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal**

**'La Bella y la Bestia''**

Era todo, ya no podía mas, este no era el cuento que había escuchado de joven, el no creía que seria este final de su historia, miro los ojos negros de quien una vez amo

-_t-te…amo_- susurro con su último aliento, sus ojos se fueron serrando lentamente, soltó el brazo de Shiuya, su corazón había dejado de latir

**Prefiero no contaros el final**

Goenji soltó a Kazemaru, su cuerpo cayó como un trozo de tela al suelo, camino unos paso hacia atrás, alejándose del cuerpo sin vida al que una vez se atrevió a decirle ''te amo'' lo miro detenidamente

-¿Qué…hice?-

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Hiroto con placa y arma en mano

-¡policía, no te muevas!- grito el de pelos rojos, Midorikawa quien se había mantenido afuera del departamento decidió entrar y lo que encontró fue algo que hubiese deseado nunca ver; el cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amigo, su bello rostro lleno de cortes y moretones al igual que sus brazos y otras zonas de su cuerpo visibles, su ropa rasgada y llena de sangre y una marcas oscuras de lo que parecían ser unos dedos en todo su cuello

-_ka…_-

-tu- dijo Hiroto a Goenji al ver el cuerpo en el piso-estás arrestado por asesinato-aviso mientras guardaba su placa y sacaba unas esposas de su pantalón

-¡yo no quise! ¡Espera, Kazemaru! ¡Despierta! ¡El está dormido, es todo! ¡Despierta te digo!-

**Este cuento no es eterno**

**Debo salir ponerle un fin**

**Ser más fuerte que esa bestia**

**Debo salir**

**Quiero vivir**

**Quiero vivir**

**Tu filo atravesó mi alma en sólo un compás**

**Callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad**

**Me has convertido en un triste número más**

**Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición**

**Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás**

**No volveré a tener otra oportunidad**

**Seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local**

**Pero mi dolor será tu prisión**

Goenji gritaba desesperado mientras era llevado por Hiroto, afuera del edificio se encontraban 4 patrullas rodeando la entrada principal junto con una ambulancia, tres hombres subieron con una camilla, el tercero iba a ayudar a Midorikawa que estaba realmente alterado

-¡te digo que me sueltes, estoy bien!- le gritaba mientras lo alejaba, noto como su esposo abría la puerta de la patrulla dispuesto a meter a Goenji así que corrió hasta allí-¡espera!- se acerco hacia ambos, miro con mucho desprecio y odio a Goenji, sus lagrimas no cesaban-el te amaba, eres un maldito-le dijo, tras Shiuya pudo notar como una camilla llevaba una abultada bolsa de plástico, su llanto aumento, acumulo toda la fuerza que pudo y le dio una gran cachetada que logro dejar marcados tres de sus dedos. Hiroto lo metió al auto y cerró la puerta para después tomar a su esposo y rodearlo en u sobre protector abrazo, allí, Ryuuji pudo desahogarse por completo, comenzó a dar gritos desgarradores, que si continuaban, podrían dejarlo sin voz

**Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias**

**Daría todo porque entendieras**

**Sólo un segundo de mi sufrimiento**

**Espero que al menos mi historia**

**No quede sólo en la memoria**

**Y traiciona nuestra trayectoria,**

**Que no se repita jamás este cuento**

''_así es Handa, entre las 2 y las 3 de la madrugada del pasado viernes 21 de enero, un hombre llamado Shiuya Goenji ataco a su esposo Ichirouta Kazemaru, nombre de soltero, y finalmente lo asfixio hasta matarlo, las autoridades confirman que el sujeto en cuestión fue arrestado y encarcelado el mismo día, mis más sentidos pésames para la familia y los amigos, estas fueron las noticias de la tarde, Natsumi Raimon, canal 2''_

**Este cuento no es eterno**

**Debo salir, ponerle un fin**

**Ser más fuerte que esa bestia**

**Debes salir,**

**Vuelve a vivir**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sé más fuerte, Camina hacia adelante, No te rindas y No te quedes en silencio.**

**Dile no al maltrato intrafamiliar, a la mujer y a los niños**

**Espero que de todo corazón les haya gustado mi segundo song-fic**

**Luego les traeré los demás *-***

**Si llegaste hasta aquí…**

***+.+*GRACIAS*+.+***


End file.
